The previous investigation emphasized the use of a non-digestive sample preparation technique prior to the analysis of antihemophilic factor (AHF) preparations for low level aluminum by graphite furnace atomic absorption spectrometry. In order to reduce background absorption, a sometimes severe spectral interference often associated with graphite furnace analysis, sample matrix modification was performed through the introduction of 0.5% sulfuric acid and 0.1% Triton X-100. Further reduction of background absorption was accomplished through modification of the furnace control procedure. Specifically, this involved the addition of an extra drying and a pre-charring step. The graphite furnace technique was applied to a variety of AHF samples including a recent recombinant preparation. Preliminary results show this to be an accurate and precise analytical technique. Data collection will continue in order to further evaluate the precision and accuracy of the method. Future application of the technique will involve investigation into matrix interferences through the use of multipoint standard addition prior to analysis.